


The Huntress and the Beast

by Writerwithagoal



Series: Klaroween Bingo 2018 [5]
Category: The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hunter V Werewolf prompt, Klaroween Bingo 2018, NUFF SAID, Underworld costumes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 10:16:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16473650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writerwithagoal/pseuds/Writerwithagoal
Summary: Caroline binges Underworld, and decides for once she wants to play the hunter in their lives. So when a charity ball presents an opportunity to dress up as Selene and Michael she leaps at it. Klaus is less than thrilled but goes along with it.





	The Huntress and the Beast

“Caroline, luv. What are you wearing?” Klaus asked coming to a stop on the landing as he watched his wife and eternal curiosity smooth leather leggings and check a holster on her thigh. 

“Oh I’m going hunting,” Caroline said softly, looking over at her gorgeous husband. She had gotten the idea for the costume after rewatching underworld and Selene’s outfit. Shrugging on the long leather duster she walked over to Klaus and wrapped her arms around his neck. 

“Luv, you look like you’re going to the club,” he said, running his fingers through her hair, and leaning down to kiss her gently on the lips. 

“Nik, you forgot didn’t you,” she pouted, looking at her husband of the last hundred years. Leaning up she allowed her fang to graze his earlobe as she placed a kiss against his cheek. “We have the charity halloween ball, and I wanted to go as Selene and her prey.”

“Oh and who was going to play the prey?” he asked, eyebrow raised at the blatant ploy by his queen to con him into joining her in a ridiculous outfit for a charity ball that he’d foolishly mhmmed about earlier in the month. 

“You of course,” she smirked, and slipped from his arms and walked over her boots high in length of heel and shaft, encasing most of her calf. Unzipping a garment bag, he had to admit that the costume wasn’t what he’d expected. It was tame, when in contrast to what she was decked out in. For a costume that covered so much of her skin, it left little to nothing to the imagination. 

The costume for him was a simple henley, a leather jacket and a pair of black jeans all splattered with blood and the appropriate rips to look like they’d seen a fight or two. Smiling at him she leaned back against the wardrobe and crossed her arms. 

“I thought you could be the Michael to my Selene, and maybe this time I can keep you alive,” she said flicking her long blonde hair over her shoulder. 

“Luv, I love that you put this much effort into our costumes, but I wasn’t planning on going,” he said flopping onto the bed, “also isn’t Selene black haired?” 

“Yes Nik, she is. Of course you’re going I can’t go alone,” Caroline pouted and looked at her husband who was laying like nothing bothered him at all. Flashing over to him so he was under her, she looked down at him. 

“You never know if you don’t come with me, I might find some actual werewolves to stalk and murder,” she whispered, her demon rising, and Klaus groaned as he felt her weight sink down on his lap. 

“Caroline darling, are you saying that if I don’t go out with you that you’ll hunt actual monsters in this get-up?” he asked, trying not to smirk or groan as her monster came out to play. Caroline was playing unfair and she knew it. Flipping them so he was on top he flashed his own monster back at hers, golden eyes meeting black. 

“I think that if my hybrid doesn’t want to dress up as Michael, I very much will go on a murder spree,” she whispered arching her back so that she nip at his lower lip before flashing from the room her laughter and perfume lingering behind. 

Klaus groaned and stood from the bed, it looked like the King and Queen of the Supernatural World were going in matching costumes to a mortal charity ball. As he pulled the costume on he noticed a slip of paper and pulled it from the pocket. In her simple script was a thank you note. Smiling he finished dressing and was suddenly very much aware as to why she had asked him to grow his hair out. Michael Corvin the hybrid from the early Underworld movies, had long hair. 

Growling he flashed down to the study to see her reclining a crossbow in hand as she lounged lazily waiting for him. He pulled up suddenly the wig looked far to natural on her head, and he didn’t care one bit for it. Flashing over he kneeled down before and took her hand. 

“Dearest, for me would you consider going without the wig, and being just a nondescript hunter, who’s fallen for her prey?” he asked, reaching up to cup her cheek. 

“Okay, it’s itchy anyway,” Caroline conceded slowly pulling the wig from her head and shaking out her long blonde hair which fell in perfect ringlets around her face. Wrapping her arms around his neck she kissed him slowly. 

“So the hunter caught the hybrid, and they lived happily ever after,” she giggled, before he could reply she was kissing him. Klaus groaned and tangled his fingers gently through her hair. Pulling back he kissed her nose and stood them up. 

“Come then, let us show the mortals the woman who would capture the heart of a beast.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos, Likes, and Comments please <3


End file.
